Cold Embrace
by Shadow of Darkness 22
Summary: He owed a lot to the Outsider, even if he never asked for his help in the first place. Corvo/The Outsider


Hey guys! Back again with a somewhat sequel to Recrudescent. I just got inspired out of nowhere. I hope you guys enjoy!

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

* * *

There had been days where Corvo found himself wondering if he could even pull off these tasks set out for him. If he could even bring the people responsible for Jessamine's death to justice. Such self-doubt had been in his mind ever since he had been arrested. He thought for many months after watching the love of his life die in his arms that he would simply die without knowing the truth of her true murderer. Then, he had been freed, and managed to escape Coldridge Prison before he was greeted by the Loyalists. He knew then and there that he was going to play as the pawn in their game to take down the bastards responsible for the chaos and bring back Emily to the throne. The plan was perfect and he was all willing to risk his very life to make it happen, but the doubt still lingered and festered within. How could he truly accomplish these tasks? Even his skills alone could not get him far.

As if he had heard his doubts, the Outsider greeted Corvo in a dream. The void they spoke in was bright blue, with floating islands of places he recognized and some he didn't. It was like being in the ocean of time. It was there the Outsider granted him a gift. Strange powers marked on his left hand that gave him abilities that let him do so much more than he ever thought possible. Abilities that granted him an extra boost to his skills to either become unseen, or let all Hell break loose if he so chose. But he knew what choices he needed to make and he decided that revenge wasn't the answer. All self doubt evaporated with each and every success he achieved, and when he finally rescued Emily from her captors he had no reason to believe anything could go wrong.

Ah, but what a fool he was to believe that.

The Loyalist's betrayal shouldn't have been as much of a surprise as it was. He had been Lord Protector before all this, and he knew there was something off about the whole thing from the beginning, but that was the price he paid for choosing to ignore it. Still, he had a choice. Did he want to use this betrayal to change his motive or did he want to continue without letting both the self doubt and the anger take control? Oddly enough, the choice was easy. Especially when he thought of Emily. She was a smart girl and he knew already, even without the heart telling him, that she knew more than she said. He wanted to be a good role model to her, because he was her father and Jessamine would be happy to know that he made the right decisions around her.

After everything was said and done with his name being cleared, Corvo was able to stand as Emily's new Lord Protector. The thoughts of self-doubt and worry disappeared to the back of his mind forever. He continued to light lanterns which glowed eerily by the Outsider's Shrine. He wasn't a direct and obsessive worshiper like others, he found himself feeling like he owed it to the Outsider for giving him the power to do what he needed. While the Outsider merely granted him the power because he thought he was interesting enough, and wanted to see just what he did with it, Corvo still wanted to thank him in some way. Even if the Outsider never showed himself to him again.

The mark on his left hand was still there, so obviously the Outsider was still watching him. He could still remember the last time he had seen the Outsider and how the other looked at him when he realized that he hadn't killed Daud, even though he had killed the Empress. He was considered fascinating, and it was funny, because that was the second time he was called fascinating by the Outsider. The first time was when the Outsider actually saved his life. So perhaps, in this case, he owed the Outsider his life. For granting him these powers, for giving him the heart that whispered in Jessamine's voice that made his own heart flutter with mourning, but also for saving his life when he really didn't need to. When he didn't have to.

It was probably these reasons that he made his own shrine in a secret location in the castle. He would visit it sometimes, putting whale bones on there that he no longer needed and the occasional rune he found. They would be gone when he came back, so he knew the Outsider had gotten them. Still, he couldn't hold back a look up surprise when he looked up and saw the Outsider floating over the shrine, looking down at him while he was still kneeling. He really hadn't expected the Outsider to show himself again. They stared at each other for a moment before Corvo slowly stood as the Outsider kneeled on the shrine, following his movements with his gaze. Corvo towered over the Outsider slightly when he stood straight, but the Outsider's expression didn't change.

"My dear Corvo," was all the Outsider said, his voice though lacking emotion, implied something hidden that Corvo almost didn't catch. He wasn't quite sure what he wanted to do now that he saw the Outsider. Perhaps say thank you, or perhaps do nothing and just let the Outsider know all he needed to by looking through his thoughts. Yet, if that was the case, the Outsider wouldn't be here. He was sure the Outsider was waiting for something, but what? The idea came to him the moment he found himself instinctively raising a hand to brush along the Outsider's cheek. His skin felt like ice and Corvo's hand burned as he let his hand cup the Outsider's cheek. It was a miracle by this point he was even allowed to touch the Outsider and mentally he thought of Sokolov and his reaction to telling him that he not only got to speak with The Outsider, but also touch the god. The other man would have a heart attack. Corvo was almost tempted to tell him just to see his reaction. He heard the Outsider make a soft sound which by the way his expression held, he looked very amused.

Corvo looked at the enigmatic God before him, letting his fingers brush along his skin as he leaned closer and pressing his lips to the Outsider's without a moment's hesitation. He was not at all surprised by how icy cold his lips felt compared to his skin. While the kiss in itself was one of thanks Corvo found that he also enjoyed it. It had been a long time since he had kissed someone. He was reminded of Jessamine for a moment, and the way he felt whenever he was around her. He loved her with all his being and he missed her terribly. She would always hold his heart, but she would also want him to be happy and find someone new rather than die alone. Even if his affections turned towards a God who would out live him or never see him again after this moment. He found that he didn't mind one bit. Corvo was pulled by his thoughts when he felt the Outsider kiss him back, a hand gripped onto his shoulder tightly to pull him closer into a breathtaking kiss that when Corvo pulled away he was gasping for air

The Outsider was looking at him then, looking rather pleased. He brushed his fingers down Corvo's cheek and neck, his lips forming into a grin. He disappeared then, leaving Corvo alone as usual. Corvo shook his head with a sigh, heading to leave the room and planning to come back the next day. He had the feeling that the Outsider will be coming back around a little more often then usual.


End file.
